


zoro licks jam off of sanji's tits

by candy



Series: zosan, but make them married dumbasses [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, my back hurts just writing this, zoro's just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy/pseuds/candy
Summary: After a rough night of fighting Marines, Sanji serves breakfast in bed while wearing Zoro's coat.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: zosan, but make them married dumbasses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	zoro licks jam off of sanji's tits

“Wake up asshole.” Zoro hears Sanji climbing into the crow’s nest, with a soft clang on the floor. He sits himself up on this shitty yoga mat they were trying to pass off as a mattress. The cook had pushed a metal tray of assorted breakfast foods and coffee onto the floor as he got up and into the room.

Zoro was still half asleep, he yawns and rubs his eye. “What time is it cook?” Probably too early for this shit, he concluded.

Sanji picks the tray up from the floor and walks over to the mat. “9:50, apparently everyone missed the wake-up call.” His husband says, sitting down beside him and rolling up his baggy green coat sleeves. He begins pouring him coffee, however, the sleeves come undone. Curly brow is then handing him a black coffee with his sleeve hanging limply around his hand and almost dangling inside the cup.

“Eeugh,” he grumbles as he tries to roll them up again, and it’s this time that Zoro notices that it’s not the cook’s coat, but his.

“Hey cook, why are you wearing my coat?” asks before taking a sip of his coffee. Sanji is pouring his own coffee and still trying to keep his sleeves up. He didn’t look quite awake either, it was a long night of fighting and fleeing from the Marines. They really didn’t have the energy to bicker. He just shrugged his shoulders and was honest. “I didn’t feel like wearing pants.”

That was fair, Zoro admits. However, the coat didn’t fit him well. Sanji was not skinny, but he was smaller than him. It was even hanging off his shoulders. To avoid wearing pants while everyone else is sleeping, the coat worked fine. But there was no way the cook could wear it normally unless he gained another ten or fifteen kilos.

Sanji looked… adorable, basically swimming in his coat. He wanted to see more of it falling off his arm, bearing more his shoulders his chest. Like a slow kind of striptease.

“Yo, dipshit.” Sanji was snapping in his face, the sleeve waving in front of his eye. Zoro can see more of the coat fall off his shoulder. “You’re staring.”

He feels like he needs a tissue, but he holds it together. “What? I can’t stare at my husband looking cute in my coat?”

Sanji almost spits out his coffee. Instead, he swallows and puts the cup down on the tray. He pulls the coat back on his shoulders looking slightly annoyed. “Me wearing your greasy shitty coat is the thing turning you on right now?”

 _Yes, it was._ “No, I just said you’re cute wearing it.” He sniffs and can almost feel the blood trickle into the back of his throat. The fact that his face was beet red betrayed what he was saying aloud.

“Yeesh.” Sanji again tries to pull up the sleeves, while spreading jam on a piece of toast. He leans up against the wall and takes a bite of the toast “Good morning to you, I guess. Do you want me to put on the belly warmer and the bandana too?”

No, not really. What Zoro really wanted to see was…

“Here, this is more practical.” He grabs Sanji’s arms and pulls them out of the sleeves while the cook slightly protests, with the toast dangling out his mouth. Leaving the coat sitting loosely around the other man’s waist.

Sanji turns pink across his face and shoulders. He takes another bite of toast, causing some of the jam to drip onto his now fully exposed chest. He swallows and takes the rest of the toast from his mouth, looking clearly frustrated. “What? Don’t suppose you want to lick the jam off my tits too, you perverted piece of shit?”

That wasn’t a bad idea. Zoro took the cook by his wrist, pulling himself closer to his chest and running his tongue up the man’s chest, licking the small bit of jam that was stuck between his pecs. He could feel Sanji shake and whimper. Zoro looked up at him, licked his lips, and backed away to his original position leaving a desperately confused cook on the verge of a nosebleed.

“I-is that all?” Sanji chokes back, looking as if he was about to foam at the mouth.

Zoro leaned back on the wall with an amused look on his face, “Yes, I want actual food too.” He picks up a piece of bacon and shoves it in his mouth. “Thanks, by the way.”

Sanji was about to flip out, but instead, he gave in. He finished up the toast and leaned back against the wall too. “Whatever, you fucking weird bastard.” He said, causing Zoro to chuckle in response.

And they laid there, eating breakfast together, until much later the captain’s demands for brunch reached them.

**Author's Note:**

> someone, please buy these boys an actual mattress, they were too dumb to set up a black market registry. 
> 
> leave a comment if u want.


End file.
